Como ser un rompecorazones
by Adinamya
Summary: AU, ubicado entre S8 y S9, los eventos en San Francisco ocurrieron de una manera muy diferente. Diez meses después, Alex Karev está enseñando a April a ser toda una rompecorazones, y ayudarla a salir de su zona de confort. El problema es que April, sin proponérselo ya rompió el corazón de alguien más.


**NA:****Este es un experimento,** un intento de escribir un fanfic de Japril en español y ver que tal es la respuesta, para ver si lo continúo. Incluso éste capítulo puede ser modificado en un futuro.

El fic está basado en una idea que tuve hace mucho gracias a la canción de _**Marina and the Diamonds llamada 'This is how to be a heartbreaker'.**_ Originalmente iba a ser un one-shot en inglés, pero no me acomodé con el inglés, ni con la idea del one-shot.

Esto es totalmente AU, ubicado entre la S8 y S9, no ocurrió el avionazo. Lexie y Mark viven, y también Heather Brooks. Todos los eventos en San Francisco ocurrieron de una manera muy diferente. Diez meses después, Alex Karev está enseñando a April a ser toda una rompecorazones, y ayudarla a salir de su zona de confort. El problema es que April, sin proponérselo ya rompió el corazón de alguien más.

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic va a contener interacciones entre Alex y April y va a explorar más su relación (con todo y lo que esto implica), el fic es JAPRIL, pero creo necesario avisarlo, sino les gusta el AK2 entonces NO LEAN!**

Próximos capítulos pretenden ser algunos "M" así que también quedan advertidos.

* * *

><p>Regla #1 "Is that you gotta have fun, but baby when it's done, you gotta be the first to run."<p>

**_Tres días antes _**

_April se sonó la nariz con fuerza y suprimió un sollozo. _

_Había llegado llorando a casa después del desastroso día que había tenido. Esperando no toparse con ninguno de sus compañeros, ni Alex ni Jackson. Pero para su mala suerte, Karev tenía la noche libre y la había escuchado llorar. _

_Después de hacer burla, de alguna forma, Alex se sentó en la incómoda silla de la cocina, y escuchó lo que April tenía que decir y le confió todo aquello que se había dedicado a ocultar los últimos meses. _

_-Soy una perdedora- sentenció April en voz alta_

_Después de un silencio incómodo y una mirada de confusión por parte de Alex, April lo escuchó diciéndole:_

_-Basta de lloriqueos, Kepner- le dijo mientras le pasaba una servilleta para que la usara de pañuelo- Tu problema es que no te diviertes. Esa es la primera regla, tienes que saber divertirte pero debes antes de que suceda alguna otra cosa, debes de ser la primera en irte. _

_-Alex, no intento ser una rompecorazones_

_-Deberías intentarlo, no creo que tengas nada por perder _

_-¿Cuál es la segunda regla?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tiempo actual<em>**

April se alisó la falda, arregló el cabello y trató de humedecer sus labios con su lengua, ya que los nervios hacían que la boca se le secara y tuviera problemas al hablar.

Debía recordar lo que Alex le había dicho, "divertirse pero ser la primera en irse".

Suspiró para ayudarse a tomar valor, y caminó decidida hacia el alto y guapo moreno que estaba al final de la barra del bar.

Sólo a ella se le ocurriría escuchar y poner en práctica consejos hechos por Karev, pero después de su desastroso fin de semana anterior, y los eventos ocurridos en San Francisco, estaba dispuesta a todo para no volver a tener un corazón destrozado.

Estaba cansada, necesitaba algo diferente, "ser una rompecorazones" había dicho Alex, así que lo intentaría.

-Hola- le sonrió al chico al final de la barra.

-Hola- le devolvió la sonrisa el chico, estudiándola de pies a cabeza.

April sintió que las mejillas se le enrojecían, odiaba cuando los chicos la miraban así, como cerdos adivinando cómo se vería sin ropa; y a ella le hacían pensar en todos y cada uno de los defectos que su cuerpo tenía. Pero esta vez, no huyó, esperó a que el chico terminara su inspección y con fingida seguridad, extendió la mano hacia él.

-Soy April

-Marcus- se presentó el chico sonriendo de oreja a oreja y extendiendo la mano a la pelirroja, claramente, April había pasado su inspección.

* * *

><p>Desde el otro lado del bar, casi ocultos en la mesa de la esquina, Lexie, Alex y Jackson observaban como el tipo alto y moreno, le invitaba una bebida a April.<p>

-Bien jugado, Kepner- Lexie sonrió y se llevó la mano a su prominente vientre, siete meses de embarazo, pero aún con energía suficiente para ir a espiar a sus amigos en el bar mientras esperaba que el turno de Mark terminara.

-Ese tipo es un imbécil- Jackson dijo tratando de disimular su creciente preocupación.

Alex sonrió socarronamente a él.

-¿Celos, Avery?- preguntó, no sin antes darle un largo trago a su cerveza.

-April no está hecha para andar ligando en bares- Jackson contestó, evadiendo la pregunta de Karev

-No lo sé, Jackson, tal vez la hemos subestimado- intervino Lexie. A lo lejos, April reía de algo que había dicho el tipo aquel.

-Ustedes son quienes la han subestimado- dijo Jackson en un tono muy sugestivo de que su comentario quería dar a entender otra cosa.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Lexie, pero Alex interrumpió.

-Miren, miren- dijo el cirujano pediatrico señalando hacia April. Esta coqueteaba descaradamente, tocando el brazo del hombre aquel y haciéndole ojitos cuando era necesario.

Jackson no dijo nada más, y se limitó a ordenar otra cerveza. Se le notaba algo estresado, Mark había mencionado que habían perdido un paciente en una cirugía de rutina que significaba mucho para Jackson, así que Lexie estaba preocupada por él. Se sentía en eterna deuda con Jackson.

-Jackson, Edwards está siendo brillante en neuro- Lexie dijo para tratar de animarlo, esperaba que alabar a su actual romance, sirviera de algo.

-¿Qué dices?- Jackson estaba ensimismado mirando ocasionalmente en dirección a April

-Stephanie es buena en el servicio- la nueva adjunta de neurocirugía repitió.

-Lo sé- dijo Jackson tímidamente

-¿Tan buena como Brooks? No lo creo- intervino Alex que hasta el momento había pasado un rato estudiando el bar, como si buscara a alguien.

Lexie se mordió la lengua para no hablar, seguía sintiendo mucha envidia de Heather Brooks y su habilidad natural para neuro, y Alex lo sabía.

-Mejor que Wilson, si que ha sido- dijo Lexie tratando de herir a Alex.

Alex no se dio por enterado, y Jackson continuaba ensimismado en su mundo.

Lexie se sintió apesadumbrada, no era como imaginaba sería su noche libre.

* * *

><p>Las manos de April seguían sudando de manera desmesurada, la copa que ahora sostenía, no le ayudaba en nada. Trataba de fingir confianza y aplomo, y parecía estarlo logrando.<p>

Marcus le estaba gustando bastante, era guapo y amable, parecía un tipo decente, y la estaba escuchando y ya le había comprado ya la segunda bebida… la segunda, no se había dado cuenta de cuando se había terminado el primer vaso de whisky. Estaba coqueteando como una idiota, y se sentía aún más cohibida, porque Jackson, Lexie y Alex la miraban constantemente.

Sabía que Alex estaba ahí para defenderla si en algún momento se metía en problemas, era parte del acuerdo. Pero la presencia de Jackson y Lexie, la hacían sentirse como una adolescente siendo espiada por sus padres.

-Así que eres cirujana con especialidad en trauma- dijo Marcus sin dejar de mirarle los labios. April se preguntó si es que se le había atorado comida entre los dientes.

Se cuestionó el plan de Alex, tal vez este se había equivocado, Marcus parecía un buen sujeto, tal vez podría ser el amor de su vida, y ella lo estaba echando por la borda por escuchar a Alex Karev y sus pasos para ser un rompecorazones.

-Sí- respondió April, sin saber qué más decir. Lo cierto es que los consejos de Alex no incluían, qué temas de conversación eran aptos y cuales no. Decirle a Marcus que era cirujana, tal vez ya había hecho romper alguna de las reglas.

-¿Te gustaría ir a otro lugar?, ya sabes, un lugar donde puedas ponerte cómoda- preguntó Marcus de repente y April, sorprendida, por poco y escupe la bebida.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó ella entre tartamudeos.

El celular de Jackson no dejaba de vibrar.

-¿Podrías contestar?- preguntó Lexie un tanto alterada, llevaba más de un minuto emitiendo un zumbido molesto contra la mesa, y el hijo de Sloan no le dejaba de patear las costillas. Mientras el dueño del teléfono miraba –o fingía, no mirar- a April.

Jackson no dijo más, y tomó su celular.

-Jo y Stephanie han terminado su turno, vienen para acá- anunció a Alex, después de leer sus mensajes.

-Genial,-dijo Alex bastante molesto- esa es mi señal para largarme de aquí.

Lexie y Jackson pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-¿En serio, Alex?- demandó saber Lexie, en verdad, el embarazo la estaba haciendo perder la paciencia- No podrás evitar a Jo eternamente.

-¿Quieres apostar?- respondió Alex sacando rápidamente dinero de su billetera para pagar sus bebidas, dispuesto a irse lo antes posible.

-Cobarde- sentenció Lexie

-Vigilen a Kepner- fue lo último que Alex dijo antes de abandonar el bar.

-Wilson le haría bien a Karev, ¿no crees?- preguntó Lexie, pero Jackson ya estaba de nuevo con su atención centrada en April.

Lexie sentía un deseo fuertísimo de exigirle a Jackson que le explicara que demonios pasaba con él y con April, pero sabía que en su papel de ex novia, eso estaba vetado. Mark había sugerido que sospechaba algo había sucedido con Kepner y Avery, en San Francisco, Lexie había desestimado la idea de inmediato, le parecía que Mark quería limpiar sus culpas, creyendo que Jackson había ya superado a Lexie, y que iba más allá de lo patológico al creer que Jackson pasaría la barrera de la amistad con su mejor amiga. Jamás volvieron a hablar del tema.

Antes de que Lexie se animara a cuestionar a Jackson, la cirujana de trauma se acercó a su mesa y se sentó con postura perfecto en el asiento junto a Lexie. Se le notaba emocionada y orgullosa.

-¿Y?- preguntó Lexie de inmediato casi desesperada por la curiosidad.

-Era un cerdo- dijo sin perder la sonrisa. Jackson la miró desconcertado pero parecía estar evitando hacer preguntas al respecto.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- volvió a preguntar Lexie.

-Me divertí hablando con él- las mejillas de April se encendieron de un color grante- hasta que me invitó a un lugar más "cómodo", así que le he dicho que no era mi tipo y me he retirado.

-Alex estará orgulloso- sonrió Lexie, recordando la primera regla que Alex le había dado a April, "retirarse cuando ya se está teniendo mucha diversión". Lexie tenía la teoría de en realidad, Alex sólo intentaba que April saliera de su zona de confort, y era un buen primer paso.

-¿Dónde está Karev? – preguntó April, pero su pregunta jamás tuvo una respuesta. En aquel preciso momento, Jo Wilson y Stephanie Edwards se aproximaron a su mesa.

Jo parecía en realidad no querer estar ahí, su rostro la delataba, mientras que Stephanie sonreía como una adolescente y se sentaba en el lugar que antes había ocupado Karev junto a Jackson, y le dio un tímido beso en los labios.

Tras una rápida inspección de Jo a la mesa, su rostro pareció relajarse y anunció que iría por los tragos a la barra.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- preguntó Stephanie a Jackson, este respondió algo entre murmullos y pasó su brazo por los hombros de su novia.

April tomó la cerveza que Alex había dejado a medio terminar y le dio un largo trago. Miraba para todos lados menos en dirección a Jackson y la recién llegada, su espíritu de conquista, había desaparecido por completo y ahora se le veía ceñuda.

Una transformación de humor de ciento ochenta grados en dos segundos. Por su parte, Jackson jugueteba como un adolescente estúpido con el cabello de la interna.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Lexie a April, en voz lo suficientemente baja para que no las escuchara Jackson

-Nada

-No mientas

-Debo irme- dijo April dando el último trago a la cerveza de Karev.

-Creí que la noche apenas comenzaba- dijo Lexie desilusionada, era la primera noche en casi todo el embarazo que no se sentía con sueño o pesadez.- Aún hay chicos a los cuales aplicarles las reglas de Alex, vamos April.

-Lo siento, Lex- se disculpó April. Se despidió rápidamente de Edwards y de Jackson.

Jackson le dejó saber que pasaría la noche en donde Stephanie, así que no había necesidad de que dejaran sin cerradura la puerta del departamento.

-Excelente- dijo April con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Casi un minuto después de que April se retirara, Lexie mensajeo a Mark pidiendo que la recogiera. Se aburría viendo a Jackson y Stephanie comiéndose la cara, y Jo aunque relajada, no parecía con ganas de entablar una conversación con su superior. La noche de Lexie había terminado.

* * *

><p>-¡Eh! ¿Cómo marchó todo Apes?- preguntó Alex en cuanto notó que April había regresado a casa.<p>

Alex miraba la repetición del partido de los Empacadores contra los Seahawks, mientras tomaba una cerveza.

April fue a dejarse caer con pesadez al enmohecido sofá que Alex había insistido en conservar. April se preguntaba constantemente porque seguía viviendo con sus dos compañeros, si ya eran todos unos adscritos. Pero la respuesta le avergonzaba tanto que no estaba dispuesta a admitir la verdad.

-Regla número uno, puesta en marcha y cumplida- dijo con fingido entusiasmo –Era un mal tipo, pero conseguí que me invitara unos tragos y justo cuando fue apropiado, me retiré.

-Bien hecho Apes

El cumplido de Alex la hizo sentirse de nueva cuenta empoderada. La misma sensación que había tenido cuando mandó al diablo al tal Marcus y sus propuestas indecorosas, el mismo sentimiento que le había durado hasta que vio a Jackson con…

-¿Por qué has desaparecido del bar?- preguntó April a Alex con el objetivo de distraerse de un tren de pensamientos que nada bueno le iban a dejar.

Alex se encogió de hombros y decidió no decir más, y April decidió no presionarlo, después de todo, no tenía mucho sentido forzar una amistad con Alex, no eran amigos, eran colegas viviendo juntos.

Terminaron de ver el partido en silencio, en realidad, ninguno prestó atención al resultado final. Alex anunció que iría a la cama y April se quedó pensativa todavía un par de minutos más, nada en su vida cuadraba últimamente, mucho se lo achacaba a lo que había pasado en los exámenes en San Francisco y a las semanas siguiente, todo resultaba ridículo, considerando que aquello había sucedido diez meses atrás.

April se convenció una vez más que lo que ella necesitaba era ser una rompecorazones, tal como Alex lo había dicho.

* * *

><p>Aquella noche Jackson no se quedó con Stephanie, no estaba de humor. Se disculpó con Stephanie, alegando que necesitaba una noche de sueño profundo porque tenía una cirugía complicada por la mañana. Stephanie entendió, no era una chica complicada, no necesitaba lo complicado, y la interna cumplía con ese objetivo.<p>

Lo cierto es que tenía una cirugía, lo cierto es que necesitaba dormir, lo cierto es que…

Cuando abrió la puerta del departamento se encontró con April dormida en el viejo sofá de Alex. El rojo cabello le caía por el rostro y parecía tan indefensa, indiferente a la fría noche.

La observó por más segundos de los necesarios, ¿por qué todo se había complicado?

Diez meses atrás, Jackson tenía muy claro que April era su mejor amiga y punto, ahora

Jackson era incapaz de definir qué sentía por ella.

Sólo tenía claro que no importaba lo que había pasado o dejado de pasar en San Francisco, ella era su mejor amiga, y haber pasado casi un año distanciados, le dolía en el alma… si es que tenía alma. Hubiera deseado que April estuviera despierta para decirle aquello.

Jackson cubrió a April con una de las cobijas que estaban en otro sofá.

-Buenas noches, Kepner- susurró antes de irse a su cuarto.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Por favor, si les ha gustado, interesado u odiado: DEJEN REVIEW, de otra manera prefiero abandonar el proyecto. Gracias!<strong>


End file.
